User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/REANIMATED RON MOVESET FOR NO REASON
YESH YESH YESH! *Specials **Disrespectful Bash (Neutral): Depending on which Disrespectoid he's partnered with, the attack depends. ***BobbySue Joiner - Ron sends them reeling into opponents as they get in a slap cyclone. ***Boing Boing Betty - Dances with her, damaging opponents as he throws her up into the air as she falls down and pitfalls opponents. ***Chuck the Clucker - Kicks him as he poops out a Yoshi Egg. Then rides on Yoshi as he makes him spit out watermelon seeds like a MINIGUN. ***Handlebar Harry - Equips rocket boosters and kicks him towards opponents as he does rapid damage to them. ***Leaky Louie - Fills Leaky Louie with cold water and throws him. Freezes. What did you expect? ***Pancake Peggy - Jumps up and glies with Peggy. Pressing the special button makes him do a fiery shield attack. ***Sandy Mandy - Turns Mandy into a sandy hand which goes towards opponents and leaves sand mines behind. ***Slow Moe - Kicks him like a Koopa Shell towards enemies. It homes! ***Whoopee Cushner - A very strong wind effect guranteed to push opponents off easily. **Homestar Runner (Side): Throws Homestar Runner at opponents. Bounces off. **Toggle (Down): Changes Disrespectoid he's with. Spin throws when the toggle is over. **Spewbrella (Up): Jumps up with Perry and spits out fiery poison which makes him go HIGHER. WEEEE! *Attacks **Neutral Attack: Does a one-two punch combo before finishing off with an attack with his Mite. **Dash Attack: Slides and leaves behind Puyo bombs which explode. If you don't have Sprint, pressing the attack button while dashing does an extra dash which leaves behind Puyo bombs. **Edge Attack: Will materalize Cappy and do a Spin Throw with him... for some reason. *Aerial Attacks **Neutral Attack: Creates two hologram Prince Saldes which circle around him all while damaging enemies for water damage. Slightly increases height of him. **Forward Attack: Oil Slider! But with Spewart poison! **Back Attack: Becomes Yureifreak as he phases forward speedily. **Up Attack: Becomes Electro-Cute as he propels himself up... while electrocuting. **Down Attack: Becomes the RANA version of him as he jumps rapidly on opponents if he manages to land on them. *Smash Attacks **Side Smash: Spells out "explode" as it causes a massive explosion. **Up Smash: SANS ATTACK! One Sans freezes the opponents in mid-air while the other Sans gives them a bad time. BOOM! **Down Smash: Spews poison all around him. May make him trip. *Aerial Smash Attacks **Forward Smash: Uses a whip with a bomb attached to it and slams it into the ground as it explodes. **Back Smash: Throws Rango's hat like a Spin Throw. If he dash attacks into it, he will bounce up and explode like a FIAHWORK. **Up Smash: Gains ten top hats, jumps up, and lands, executing a spin attack. **Down Smash: Spews poison on the ground which damages. Slightly pushes him up. *Tilt **Side Tilt: Throws a Kylie Boomerang. **Up Tilt: Sends out magma balls with a Crabcano. **Down Tilt: Jumps up and sends opponents flying. *Grab Attacks **Grab: Uses a spring-loaded Slapamander. Covers lots of range. **Pummel: Rapidly slaps the opponent with the Slapamander if you hold down the attack button. **Down Throw: Jumps up into the air and throws a Flash Bomb at them. **Forward Throw: Ships with Susie. This makes the victim cringe and get launched back a VERY far distance. **Back Throw: NADO ATTACK! BOOM BOOM BOOM. **Up Throw: Looks up, shrugs, and then just uses a gigantic Button Block from Nintendo Labo to push them back far. **Teather Grab: Throws a Chain Chomp at the edge. In best case scenario, uses other fighters to support him. *Aerial Grab Attacks **Grab: Gains wings as he basically does the normal grab. **Pummel: Hits them with random Princess Pulverizer Books. **Forward Throw: Book he last used determines the attack. ***Grilled Cheese and Dragons: Hits them with Perry rapidly. Swords included. ***Worse, Worser, Wurst: Bomb, Bomber, Bombest. Throws three of these books at them, and they're disguised as Flash Bombs. So BOOM BOOM RAPID DAMAGE! ***Bad Moooove!: Traps anyone near him in a sack as he spews on it. ***Quit Buggin' Me!: Lets his Mite rapidly attack opponents,. ***Watch that Witch!: Clones himself. One of them spits out a hellish lazer while the other spits out a deadly halo. ***The Dragon's Tale: Spews burning poison at them and treats them like a marshmallow. ***Gotta Warn the Unicorns!: Wears the Drax on his head as he rapidly drills enemies. Harshly. ***Yo-Ho, Yo... NO!: Whacks them with a heavy anchor and throws water balls at them. Scalding ones, to be exact. **Back Throw: Eats them and spits them back out. Recovers a bit. **Up Throw: "Helps" them up. To translate this, he will fly really high up and throw them EXTREMELY high up. So if he's far from ground level, tough luck. You dead. **Down Throw: Smashes them down into the ground with a Kablammer. Inflicts meteor. If they land on the ground they produce an EXPLOSION!!! **Teather Grab: NO EXPLANATION! *Final Smash **Everyone Now!: Calls in literally everything Mr. Yokai knows as they all use their respective attacks against their opponent. It's pretty inaccurate but it's a guranteed 100% death if you get hit by it. *Tech Stuff... 'cuz why not. **Block: Compresses into a Distortion Sphere. Can traverse but it depletes faster. Damages. ***Aqua Sphere: Can float and cross liquids. To make up for its uselessness it does water damage and rolls up into a big bubble which does damage. ***Spike Sphere: Does way more damage and can go up walls. However, we need technical debuffs, so this thing moves slower. ***Sonic Sphere: Can't traverse but can do a SUPER SONIC DODGE WHICH GOES FAST! And does some damage. **Dash: Dashes forward a distance. Great for escaping. ***Air Dash: CAN NOW DASH IN AIR! However the dash is less efficient on the ground. ***Sprint: Basically what you see fighters normally doing. Speaks for itself. ***Blink Dash: Can blink past enemies. However, there's no extra dash when dash attacking. Category:Blog posts